Ra's Eyes: Millennium Assassin
by magick-angel
Summary: Sequel to Ra's Eyes.It's six months after Kara's death and Yami is heartbroken.Seto goes missing on a bussiness trip--in Egypt.The gang go to find him.And they find more then they bargain for.I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.Chapt 10 is *LEMON* not yaoi
1. Broken Heart Broken Spirit

Hi people I am back! This is the first chapter of my sequel to Ra's Eyes, yeah I know, a really depressing chapter but it is necessary for the plot development! Kaiba, Yugi, and Mokuba are going to be in this story!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Broken Heart..Broken Spirit  
  
Yami was grief-stricken. He held the body of his beautiful reincarnated former queen. She had died in his arms before in ancient Egypt to save the world from the shadow games, and now she died again to protect the world once more; this time from the evil that was plotting on its hostile take over. The same evil that existed in ancient Egypt but it was never strong enough to cause major destruction; but over five millennia's the evil grew stronger and more powerful than ever. He buried his face in her still-warm neck, breathing in her light flowery scent. Kara barely defeated her; and she paid the ultimate price; her life. Yami's soul and spirit were broken..... again, when she closed her eyes forever in his loving embrace, he felt his whole world crash around him, he could hear his heart break into countless pieces; she was his world....... He tenderly outlined Kara's face, tears falling freely from his red-violet eyes; she looked as if she were sleeping peacefully but the only differences were that the rosy blush that were in her cheeks were fading to a creamy white, and her red, red lips were paling to a pale purple. But she was still very beautiful. He wept as he held her body closer to him still. Bakura watched from afar; his heart just expired, he was numb, he was unfeeling, and he couldn't feel anything except great hatred, anger and woe. He now hated everyone, he was angry with everyone; he didn't care anymore. His heart was hardened. Bakura retreated into his soul room and Ryou came back out. He looked around; he knew what had happened, just because he was not always in control of his body does not mean he does not identify what goes on around him. He knew what Bakura had seen and done. He felt sorrow, but he never knew Kara like the others, but still he felt overwhelming grief; he then realized that it was Bakura's emotions rubbing off on him. He heaved a sigh and looked over at the former great Pharaoh 'if Bakura feels this much grief for her....then it must be unbearable for Yami....' Ryou thought to himself sadly. Joey had untied Tea and they both were crying freely, Tea sobbing in Joey's arms. Tristan's head was bowed in mourning, for he and Kara had a brotherly sisterly bond. The ancient room distorted for a few seconds and from the middle of the immense chamber stood Shadi. Yami in great anguish and heartache did not even notice him there. Shadi reached out to lay a hand on the former king's shoulder comfortingly; Yami looked up at him hopefully with tear-stained violet eyes. "Please....." He whispered desperately. Shadi shook his head sadly "it is not my place to do anything...I do not have the power to......it was her time...now stand up proud Pharaoh" he said rather emotionlessly. Yami did not understand but he stood up anyway, Kara's limp body in his arms. Shadi reached over and took the Millennium Scales off of her neck, with a little protest from Yami. "I remember the day she came to me....begging me to help her......" Shadi stopped and looked up at Yami with his blank wise eyes "I also bear in mind the day when fate decided to dump a little girl in my lap...." he smiled knowingly down on Kara, Yami did not know what Shadi was talking about so he just held her close to his heart hoping that by the all mighty grace of Ra that she would be somehow miraculously revived. But no such thing happened; quite the opposite occurred. Shadi passed a hand over her forehead and whispered something in Egyptian. Yami gasped for Kara's skin took on a golden glow, and she slowly faded away into beautiful gold dust, and like fireflies the dust gently blew away by a nonexistent wind. Yami gazed down at his empty arms, his soul and heart numbed, for now she truly was gone; he faded into his soul room and Yugi emerged. "Yugi!" Tea, Joey, Tristan and Ryou all called out. Yugi blinked and looked around, he saw his friends and he ran over to them and was enveloped in a big group hug; he was crying for he felt Yami's grief and because he missed his friends. Shadi smiled slightly and with his back turned to them he left; with the scales tucked safely under his arm.....  
  
~SIX MONTHS LATER~  
  
It was a beautiful fall early October day. The 17 year old hurriedly ran out the door of his dwelling. "Bye Grandpa! See you later!" he called out "Have a good day at school Yugi!" Solomon Motou called back to the running teen. Yugi caught up to Tea and Tristan who were waiting for him at the bus stop, "hey Yugi!" Tea greeted happily while Tristan just grunted his greetings "he didn't have his coffee yet" Tea explained cheerfully "oh" Yugi replied knowingly as he glanced over at Tristan, who was shooting daggers at them with his eyes. They arrived at school; the bus was late- again! So they were a little late for their classes. Yugi couldn't pay attention to the lesson, for he was too busy thinking and worrying; 'I wish Yami would....oh I don't know..' Yugi thought dejectedly to himself. His summer had been a living hell, because his ties were so close to Yami. Yugi felt like he too loved Kara, 'but' he reasoned 'I never really knew her....Yami did...or rather king Yugioh did' he was confused. He wished that he could sort out his feelings for the now deceased girl. He was totally clueless as to why he cared about her the way he did, he never knew her.....or did he?.....  
  
Ooooohhh this is interesting, eh? Well it is really late where I am so if there are any mistakes----grammatical or spelling, please say so---politely in a review. Thanx! -magick-angel 


	2. Phoenix Rebirth

Chapter 2 Phoenix Rebirth  
  
October 6 with 29 minutes to midnight. Shadows moved quickly and quietly across a limestone wall. Ruby eyes swiftly scanned the horizons for any signs of opposition. A merciless mouth curved into a crafty smile. Tanned skin flashed from under a tunic as the creature ran with feline-like grace. Gray-black hair glimmered as it was whipped back by wind and sand. Dozens of smaller shadows followed the bigger one. The being stood silent as the smaller creatures surrounded her. "shhh....my sisters" the creature with the red eyes whispered gleefully. Then tanned flesh morphed into gray-black fur; two legs and two arms developed into four padded paws. Rounded human ears became pointed catlike ears; but the only thing that stayed the same were the red-ruby eyes. The eyes pierced the night darkness with curiosity and mischievousness. The shadows ran swiftly and silently in the night; they ran through the back alleys unnoticed and undetected. They loped out into the moonlit desert, until they came apon a hidden entrance in the sandy ground. The lights of the city were faint but visible still; they were on the outer city limits so none saw when one of the felines morphed into a tall young maiden; the one with the ruby eyes. She smiled coldly as she silently walked down the steps of the entrance into darkness, the little furry creatures following.....  
  
Shadi's ears pricked...something was off...... He turned around to see thirteen cats staring patiently up at him, he backed to the wall; he knew that these were not normal felines.... "Kheftu! Hatshept!" Shadi called out to the ancient guards that helped him protect the Millennium Items throughout the ages. "Sorry, but your guards are not available to assist you right now" one of the cats purred contentedly as it morphed into a female human form. She was wearing ancient Egyptian clothes; a white, nearly see through fixed dress, gold necklaces wrapped around her slender neck, and a loose-fitting dark cloak that covered her hair and shoulders; typical priestesses' garments. Shadi's blank blue eyes widened "Tenkh- Saan..." the red-eyed women chuckled as if she were purring deep in her throat "that's right Shadi! You're not the only one that survived five thousand years!" she exclaimed gleefully and maniacally, gesturing to the cats sitting around her. At the wave of her arms the felines all turned into tall black haired lovely women. Tenkh-Saan and her fellow priestesses were not stunningly beautiful but they were not unfortunate at all in the department of physical appearances. They knew how to use that particular advantage to their benefit----and well! For Shadi could smell the blood of the thousands of mortal men that they had lured, raped and murdered over the years, it was all to gain favour bestowed apon them by their protecting Goddess; Bastet. Shadi's nose wrinkled in disgust. Fresh blood. Tenkh-Saan walked over to Shadi and laid a hand on his shoulder; Shadi was helpless as he froze under her touch. Tenkh-Saan was pleased and then she eyed the Millennium Ankh, her lips curved into a devious sneer, "whoever said you couldn't kill two birds with one stone...." she purred harshly as she reached for the Ankh. When her hand closed around the Ankh, it started to glow "MERUAW!!!" she screeched in pain, she let go instantly, she hissed in pain and discomfort. It burned her! 'Of course......the item is still connected with its wearer' she thought angrily, then her lips form a nasty smile 'all the more reason to have someone else do our dirty work.....' She thought cunningly as she looked up at the stone tablet that held the Millennium Scales. "Shaa-Ztah, get the scales!" Tenkh-Saan ordered. One of the maidens obliged and gracefully retrieved the scales off the tablet and gently put it in a pouch. She gave the pouch to Tenkh-Saan who smiled callously. They all except Tenkh-Saan turned back into their feline state. They ran swiftly out into the night....  
  
10 minutes to midnight. The priestesses were in the beautiful underground ancient temple; the temple that was dedicated to the cat Goddess Bastet. They placed the mystical scales on a stone block that was coated with fresh blood, the blood of men. Tenkh-Saan and the other twelve priestesses were wearing the ceremonial robes; blood covered their arms. Tenkh-Saan held a heavy book in her arms; it was gold with silver pages and it was very old. It was the book that she and her fellow priestesses had kept from the ancient times. It contained many spells and rituals that were thought to have been lost forever. It even contained the Forbidden God Rituals. Tenkh- Saan began to read aloud unaccompanied from the book in perfect unbroken Egyptian. Then the others began to chant the verses as she kept reading, her red eyes glowing with an influential gleam. Magical energy thickened in the immense chamber; creating a static-like charge, that caused the skin to prickle. 5 minutes to midnight. The power was building up so greatly that it was becoming visible in the room; the magic had a greenish hue, it caused the chamber to resemble a bar; all smoky and blue. The chanting became faster and more intense. Tenkh-Saan's eyes were glowing more intense as each second passed by. The stone block glowed as the magical energy was focused on it. 60 seconds to midnight. Tenkh-Saan's eyes were blazing furiously with untold horrors and power. The other priestesses could feel the power building up around them but they paid no heed and kept on chanting the ancient powerful words. 30 seconds to midnight. The blood on the block was boiling under the intense pressure of the dark magic; the scales were not being harmed though. They were magic all on their own. 20 seconds. The Millennium Scales were enveloped by a sudden glow radiating from the stone block. Tenkh-Saan raised her voice to be heard over the rushing sound of the magic being pulled to the stone slab. 10 seconds. The room began to fill with a bright light. 5 seconds. All of a sudden, all of the light that spread out into the room whooshed back to the stone slab; infusing the scales with the incredible amount of magic. Midnight. The scales blazed white-hot. Energy poured out of the scales and a human shape began to form. 1 second after midnight. The shape started as an embryo-like being. 2 seconds. The scale infused more and more magic into the embryo to create well-defined limbs and a head, the figure of a human unborn child. 3 seconds. The shape matured into that of a two month old baby. 4 seconds. The body was still white-hot in colour but you could see that it morphed into the body of a 2-year-old child. 5 seconds. Now the shape changed again this time into the shape of a 5-year-old girl. 6 seconds. The body glowed brightly as it grew into a 9-year old girl. 7 seconds. Now that of a 12- year old girl lay on the slab. 8 seconds. A young woman of 14 replaced the 12-year-old child. 9 seconds. The final destination was reached, 17. 10 seconds. The Scales covered they young woman with protective layers of mortality, as to allow the being to live. 11 seconds. The scales flamed into a brilliant orange-red and the essence of the scales fused itself with the human body, the scales faded to its normal radiance as the essence of the girl's soul was spent into the still body. 12 seconds. The many- coloured eyes flashed open from their promised but now taken away eternal slumber; the girl gasped and gulped for oxygen, forcing air into her lungs. Her whole body jolted as she took her first breath in her fresh life. Tenkh- Saan stopped chanting, and she made her way over to the dazed girl. She smiled deviously as she looked over the breathless girl with her ruby-red eyes. One of the priestesses handed Tenkh-Saan a linen robe; she wrapped the naked young woman in it. The confused girl accepted the robe graciously; once she got her bearings she looked around inquisitively at Tenkh-Saan and the other priestesses with swirling rainbow eyes; her eyes finally settled on a light blue topaz colour. She was very beautiful, with her long luxurious black, gold and silver hair that gently brushed past her hips, and her slender curvaceous body, with long shapely legs. Her skin was a healthy creamy white, her curved shaped lips were red as cherries and her cheeks had a rosy glow. Her eyes were incredible though; always changing, no two colours are ever the same. They were big and bright; they sparkled with untold secrets and mysteries. The young woman gazed at them with blue fathomless eyes, and she took a breath to speak "who am I?"....  
  
I am proud of this chapter! Well she's baaaacckk! What is going to happen next? Well stay tuned to find out! Oh yeah I nearly forgot! Please review! Thanx! -magick-angel  
  
p.s. you must get the Yu-Gi-Oh! Soundtrack. It is amazing! 


	3. Reminiscinces of Days Long Gone

Chapter 3 Reminiscences of Days Long Gone  
  
Yami sat in his dark soul room with his knees drawn up to his chin, rocking back and forth. His red-violet glazed over in deep concentration...  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
"Pharaoh... Sire...Yugioh!!" Yugioh startled out of his reverie looked up at his chief advisor and mentor, "huh?" the young Pharaoh asked bored. "I was saying that it is nearly time to get ready for the banquet" his mentor replied, Yugioh rolled his eyes clearly uninterested "right the banquet.... boy I have no other IMPORTANT things to do while I am at the banquet" he said his words figuratively dripping sarcasm. His mentor sighed profoundly "sire, Egypt asks and needs an heir--...." "What are you talking about Kuleptii!! I am only 16!! I have all the time in the world to choose a queen. Why is it that I have to be rushed so?!" Yugioh shouted frustrated at him, his red-violet eyes flashing. With a glower the young king looked around at his surroundings; they were in the beautiful palace gardens. They sat in cool shade that protected them from the uncompromising Egyptian sun. They were seated besides a water pool. Multi coloured lotus blossoms decorated the mirror-still water. Kuleptii sighed again; he knew full well the King's arrogant behaviour and bad temper, for he knew the young man for sixteen years. Yes, sixteen long, long years. When Yugioh saw the look on his oldest friend's face, he reluctantly softened, he heaved a weighty sigh that only kings could; the one that hinted much displeasure at a situation or a certain someone "Fine.. I'll go.." Kuleptii's tanned face brightened "thank you sire, you won't be disappointed!" 'Humph! That's what you think..' Yugioh glowered silently as the short man that was his adviser ambled away.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Unbearably bored Yugioh sat on his highly decorated throne in the vast throne room; the chamber was lit up with torches that gave it a warm glow, and decorated with red banners on the gold coated walls. A table was loaded with all sorts of food; such as bananas, grapes, game storks, extravagant wines from all corners of Egypt, rich camel's milk, and much, much more. All kinds of people were milling about underfoot his throne, ranging from his twelve advisors to noble men and women, to the dancing girls to the least important servant. This was the before-banquet-party and Kuleptii tried in vain to gather some entertainment that would perhaps please the King even a little bit. When he saw the Pharaoh on the throne with a glazed over I-wish-I-could-be-anywhere-but-here look in his eyes, he motioned frantically to the female dancers to start their very exotic dance. The Pharaoh's violet eyes briefly flicked over to the dancers, he exhaled noisily, annoyed and stared straight ahead once again, 'I have more important things to do' he edgily thought as his mind drifted off to the mysterious Millennium Puzzle that his father, the former Pharaoh had passed on to him. He looked down on the item that lay on his chest. He knew that is was powerful---very powerful. But only his father knew the secrets of the item. He was to pass the knowledge on to the next in line his son, Yugioh. But his father the great Pharaoh was tragically killed in a freak conflict with Syrian princes. He never got the chance to pass on the wisdom. But recently Yugioh unintentionally uncovered some papyrus that he discovered behind a loose wedge in the south corridor. The papyrus held some answers to the mystery of his item; it also indicated that the puzzle wasn't the only item out there, there were seven. And each and every one of them had a magical property of its own, and when they are all assembled together they apparently gave the owner great supremacy. Distracted he looked up from his deep thoughts when the guards parted to admit seventeen ladies fresh out of the convent and ready to be married. They were all pretty but nothing outstanding, with the standard glossy black hair, honey brown eyes and tanned flesh that all Egyptians had, him being a rare exception. Prodded by Kuleptii the young king grudgingly went down to introduce himself to the women.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hee, hee, heeeee!!" a tall girl drunkenly giggled as she clung onto Yugioh's arm obviously liking the not-so-funny joke Yugioh had repeated for her and other silly girls for the eleventh time that night. Irritated and very thirsty, he politely excused himself and headed to the marble slab where all the food was spread out. He reached for some fruit as he watched the room with luke-warm interest; he was very frustrated and worn-out. He was sipping on some exquisite red wine to quench his parched throat when a voice spoke "so King Yugioh, are you enjoying yourself?" he turned to look at the person who spoke to him, his jaw dropped "KaRaah?!" he asked incredulously, "the one and only" she replied with a beautiful knowing smile. He eyed her astonished to see his childhood friend again, he immediately noted her slender generous curves that her dress tried unsuccessfully to mask, radiant, creamy-white skin, glossy lush cobalt black hair with streaks of silver and gold flowing past her hips, a voluptuous bust that made Yugioh sweat with thoughts that a king should not have, curved cherry-red lips, a rosy blush that glowed healthily in her cheeks, and eyes that he could never forget. Her eyes were thousands of rainbows continually churning with each passing moment. Her eyes had always enchanted him, even when they were small children playing in the imperial gardens. She fixed lime green eyes that dazzled with warmth and love that only a childhood friend could have, on him. "You have changed" she said sincerely "so have you" he responded appreciatively eying her again, she smiled again this time a little sadly "well the convent will do that to you" Yugioh knew what she meant. Seven years ago KaRaah was sent to the convent, a place where noble girls were sent to train to become priestesses or socially proper women, it was a very sad time for both of them; for they mutually lost a best friend---each other. "Yeah...." he murmured. He quickly changed the topic and they stood there by the banquet table talking for the rest of night, laughing and remembering their childhood days. A while later into their serious conversation about the politics of the past, a priest came to fetch KaRaah, he was tall with chestnut brown hair that hung a little in his frosty azure blue eyes; he was very handsome. He was Sethan, the newly selected high priest. Yugioh smiled majestically at Sethan, for he remembered when Sethan was presented to him as the new high priest, but he only got a chilly reception in return. Sethan then turned to KaRaah "It's time to go back to the temple" he said unemotionally, she nodded in agreement and was about to oblige when Yugioh gazed at her questionably. She heaved a sigh and murmured, "I'm training to be a priestess" when Yugioh heard what she had just whispered his world fell crashing down around him. "What?!" he choked out clearly distressed. Sethan's cold sapphire eyes narrowed on him "you heard her, she is reserved to serve the Gods" he said coolly and calmly, his azure eyes flashing protectively, KaRaah gazed at Yugioh with remorseful brilliant gold eyes. But the Pharaoh hurt and ignoring her stunning eyes, put on a chilly exterior and casually replied, "I hope that you serve the Gods well. I bid you good night priestess" he bowed curtly and mockingly to KaRaah and without another word, he grandly walked off to converse with a short exotic beauty across the room. Upset KaRaah looked after the Pharaoh, but then Sethan lightly nudged her arm and gently insisted on them to leave. She looked up at him and with a quick glance at Yugioh she turned up her nose and strolled out of the throne room with Sethan; his arm draped around her shoulders. The king watched them leave, his heart breaking. He couldn't take it anymore and all of a sudden he felt like the large room was closing in on him. He retired from the throne room and retreated to the safety of his chambers.  
  
~END FLASHBACK~  
  
Yami snapped out of his memories back into the cold reality that was his soul room 'That was the first time I fell in love with her....' Yami thought forlornly. He sighed miserably and a shudder went through his body and he exhaustedly buried his head in his arms....  
  
  
  
Don't worry folks things will pick up! I hope you liked this one! I am right now working on the next Chapter! Oooh this is gonna be great! But let this be a forewarning this story instalment will be a lot darker then the first instalment! Yeah lots of killing, blood, ummm... you-know-what, and so on.  
  
-magick-angel 


	4. Blue Eyes, Angry Heart

Chapter 4 Blue Eyes, Angry Heart  
  
She stood in the desert heat, her hand above her multi coloured swirling eyes, shielding them from the hostile Egyptian sun. She was standing besides Tenkh-Saan and her fellow priestesses. "Baatzu" she turned to Tenk- Saan, hearing her name being called, "yes my sister?" she responded calmly. Tenkh-Saan smiled at her with mischief and evil marked in her face. "It is time for us to feed" she motioned to the other women standing around them, Baatzu smiled cunningly, "so it is time for me to show what I can do?" Tenkh-Saan nodded sagely with a hint of a crafty smile dancing on her lips, her ruby eyes flashing. Baatzu grinned back; it was time to demonstrate what she could do after a week of intense training. A week ago she awoke to Tenkh-Saan and the other priestesses; but the only thing was she did not remember who she was. They told her that her name was Baatzu, and that they had resurrected her; they explained to her that Bastet created her out of her own divine flesh for one purpose and that was to serve them. They told her that she was born out of the earth with the divine power of Bastet, but a cruel heartless man killed her. That man was and is a Millennium Item possessor. She was confused as to what Millennium Items were, so they described to her that long ago seven Items were created and that a Pharaoh locked away powerful magic into the already magical items; in doing so these items were more powerful than ever, and when they were all together they gave the owner undreamt of power. The power to rule the world. The power that Tenkh-Saan and her sisters deserved. She, Baatzu was created to help them achieve this power, and she was revived to get her revenge on the man who killed her. They educated her how to kill without looking back, they qualified her in hand-to-hand combat, and they trained her how to handle knives and daggers, they also taught her how to control her own powers; such as shape-shifting, mind control, telekinesis, and much more. So over a short week Baatzu felt a very strong link to her newfound family, and she was ready to do what she was created and resurrected to do. Kill. Tenkh-Saan took a deep breath and whispered "it's time." She and the others morphed into thirteen black and gray felines. They looked up at a smirking Baatzu, she closed her eyes and she could feel the transformation taking place in her body. When she opened her eyes again she was standing on for white paws close up to the ground. The gray cat with the ruby eyes yowled once and they sprinted swiftly into the desert.....  
  
"Mr. Kaiba, phone call on line three" the secretary informed Seto, as he was doing some paper work. His cold azure eyes met with the meek secretary as he reached for the phone "thank you Ms. Kako, I will handle it from here" he smoothly replied. She scurried rather timidly out of his presence. "Seto Kaiba speaking" he stated coolly into the phone "Mr. Kaiba, this is Robert Fellows" a voice with a rather heavy English accent replied "Ahhh Mr. Fellows how nice to hear from you again. So how is the dig? Anything turn up?" Seto asked, slight zeal sparking in his cool sapphire blue eyes, "well that is what I wanted to speak to you about.... There seems to be some eerrr....problems....", Seto's brow narrowed in suspicion "what do you mean by problems?" "I mean that the expedition was abandoned" "WHAT!?" Seto shouted, his cerulean eyes glinting with anger at this news. The man at the other side of the line nervously chuckled and responded, "well we can't find six of the ten men, the rest after they found their colleagues missing quit on the job" Seto sighed and rubbed his forehead contemplating this new information. Not too long ago Seto had a sudden interest in ancient Egypt, so when English archaeologists came to him for funding he gladly did so, on one condition, that they would report every single find to him. They agreed and the dig became Seto's little pet project. He was very anxious as to what they might find so he was kept on tabs as to how the dig was progressing. Now that he found out all his funding and efforts were all for nothing he was disappointed and angry. Seto Kaiba the rich president of KaibaCorp was not going to let his hard work and money go to waste, he decided there and then that he was going to Egypt and go to the dig and have a little 'business chat' with those English bastards that screwed his money from him. 'That'll teach them not to mess with Seto Kaiba' he thought angrily, blue eyes flashing. "Mr. Fellows tell your colleagues that their boss is going to have a 'business trip' to meet with them and perhaps we could arrange an agreement that we all could benefit from" Seto said with false sincerity dripping off every word. Mr. Fellows seemed to buy the artificial honesty for he agreed most vigorously "yes Mr. Kaiba that is what I was about to ask for us to do. When can you clear your schedule to meet with us?" Seto scanned the state of the art computer that sat on his large desk "I will leave tonight, I should be there tomorrow" he said evenly, enjoying the dead silence on the other side of the line. "yy-y-yes that can work" a nervous Mr. Fellows finally confirmed "Good, I shall see you tomorrow then" Seto said curtly, "goo-..." Seto hung up the phone before the other man could say bye. He was seething with anger, his blue eyes blazed most dangerously. Before he went home he snapped at five employees, one was his hesitant secretary, another was a fellow CEO and the last three were people he bumped into in the halls and were unfortunate enough to greet the fuming president with a friendly hello.  
  
"Brother!" Mokuba enthusiastically hollered as he ran down the great marble staircase that led to the main foyer. Seto was walking in through the front door of the mansion that was his home when a happy Mokuba flew into his arms embracing him in a big hug. "Hey there kiddo", he greeted back, his mood lifting slightly. Mokuba gazed up at him with his large gray eyes sparkling with hope, "are you going to play a game with me tonight?" he asked simply. Seto sighed "sorry kiddo but I have to go somewhere tonight...." apon hearing these words Mokuba's face fell, Seto's heart broke as he looked at his little brother's downcast face. " I'll be gone for three days" he said watching his brother's face fall even more "but" Seto's voice lifted with sincerity "to make it up to you I'll take four days off from work to hang out with you" at this Mokuba's face lifted "wow really? That would be great! Promise?" "I promise" Seto answered kindly chuckling at his little brother's eagerness. "Oh boy! I have a lot of planning to do!!" Mokuba shouted as the scampered away. Seto then turned to his maid "watch over him. I will make sure you get an extra hourly wage on your next pay check" he ordered impassively "yes sir, Mr. Kaiba" the maid quickly replied as she walked after Mokuba. Without another word Seto went to the private helicopter that was waiting to transport him to his private airport.....  
  
I think I did a pretty good job of keeping the characters in character! Yay! I try I really try. Anywho I hope that you like this chapter and that you aren't bored out of your wits, so please stay tuned to the next chapter!  
  
-magick-angel  
  
p.s. PUHLEEZE review!! I live on reviews! ( 


	5. Desert Visions

Chapter 5 Desert Visions  
  
"No!!! Please!! Don't! Please....nooo...." The man's screams gently gurgled into moans as he slid down the limestone wall, blood smearing his descent. She stood over him with a long sickle stained with copper red blood clutched in her left hand, smiling forebodingly, piercing dark-green eyes glittered with cruel intent in the dank, dark, dusty shadows of the recently uncovered ancient corridor. She looked down at the mutilated body, savouring the sweet coppery smell of blood; this was the last of the men that they had managed to amuse themselves with and kill. Her green eyes swirled to a glowing sparkling deep purple, her body tensed and she sniffed the air cautiously, her back was arched in concentration, her ears straining for every sound. She hissed, and without another word morphed into her feline body. She carefully picked her way through the blood and the mess, so not to get her newly cleansed white paws dirty. She lithely leapt up onto the crumbling alter and waited, her opalescence white tail twitching in anticipation....  
  
~A FEW HOURS EARLIER~  
  
Slightly impatient Seto Kaiba stepped off his private jet onto warm, dry sand; one of the things that Egypt was famed for. He sighed with irritation; for he did not like it when the winds would suddenly pick up and hot sand would blow into your mouth and clothes, making you scratchy and itchy all at the same time. Seto was lost in his wretched memories of an awful summer when he spent his vacation in Egypt. He didn't hate it here, he just felt odd.... Chills ran up and down his spine, as if people were walking over his grave.... He snapped himself out of it, when an older smiling man about 21 with light gold blonde hair, deep impressive green eyes, tanned skin; a light slender body with wide broad shoulders approached him. The other man called out to him with a thick English accent "Mr. Kaiba! Welcome to Egypt, how was your flight?" Seto looked at him with a withering stare that could make a Blue Eyes whimper in fright. The young man was still cheerful when Seto finally replied "Robert Fellows, I see that you have not changed that overly optimistic outlook of the world" Seto said with such iciness that Robert swore the temperature had dropped ten degrees, his smile slowly disappeared "only 17 and already such a tragic cynical attitude about life" he said light-heartedly. Seto rolled his eyes irritated as they walked to the terminal; he knew he was stereotyping but he had the sneaky feeling that a lot of Englishmen thought like Robert, way too hopeful regarding life. Robert showed Seto the private limo that was waiting for them. As they were driving away Seto inadvertently brought up the subject of the missing colleagues. The blonde man shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "So how and why did they disappear?" Seto asked, getting right to the point. Robert sighed "they were coming back from the dig to the campsite---six of them, good people mind you" Seto rolled his eyes annoyed "get to the point" he hissed threateningly, his azure eyes flashing irritably. The other man got his point and hurriedly continued "well they just disappeared" "how many days ago was this?" Seto inquired a little uninterested, for he was gazing out his window at the sandblasted desert; his mind started to wander. The barren region that was the Sahara Desert started to mesmerize him, the golden, and sun beaten sand was swirling by the wind, creating large ever-changing drifts. His eyes widened in surprise for he thought he saw faint outlines of men walking exhaustedly through the drifts; they were transparent like ghosts. His tired blue eyes narrowed on a tall slight figure; the figure turned around and he saw that is was a man. But something was different about this man; it was the same man the Seto saw every morning when he got up, in the bathroom mirror. He took in a sharp intake of air; it was he. As if the other self felt Seto's presence he looked up at him, his sapphire blue eyes piercing through the tainted glass of the luxury limo. Seto gasped and he backed slightly away from the window. The other self smiled mischievously, azure blue eyes sparkling, and then he and the other ghost-like toiling men slowly faded away. Seto blinked his eyes, 'a mirage!' he thought incredulously then he felt relieved that he wasn't seeing things that he shouldn't be 'It was just a mirage....' "Mr. Kaiba?... Mr. Kaiba?!" "Hmmm?" Seto turned to a slightly anxious Robert, the Englishman eyed him wearily "I said that when the other men could not find their colleagues they quit because they claimed there was a curse an---.." Seto's head snapped in attention to his last words "a curse? What kind of curse?" he asked his blue eyes full of questions, "I personally think that it is a bunch of bu--....." "I don't care what you think! Now tell me about the damn curse!" Seto snarled at him. Robert looked at Seto with a hint of fear swimming in his deep green eyes "according to the locales there is a myth that evil priests and priestesses protect the dig because it is apparently sacred grounds....err a temple of sorts. And whenever people would trespass against them they would disappear and never be seen again" Robert finished hurriedly avoiding Seto's glare. Seto's body relaxed and he turned to face the window again, ignoring the fair-haired Englishman 'maybe it is just a load of bull...but then why do I get the feeling there is more to it than meets the eye?'.....  
  
~PRESENT TME~  
  
Seto wearily made his way through the dark ancient shaft. His eyes grew accustomed to the weak beam that was made by his flashlight. He whirled around and pointed his flashlight on a speck on the faded hieroglyphic wall, his cerulean eyes narrowed on the spot with suspicion. He sighed and straightened up, he was too tense for his liking but he had a bad feeling. He took a deep breath and ventured deeper into the dig. Earlier on today, he and Robert had met with the other archaeologists that were working on the site; Seto gave them a piece of his mind and fired them all on the spot. Robert was wise to suggest that he tour Seto around the newly excavated ancient shaft. "We don't know where it leads because there is a huge stone block at the end of the tunnel" Robert had said "well then I guess it's up to me then" Seto said coolly masking his slight enthusiasm. The blonde man stared him in the eye with his deep green eyes intensely into Seto's impassable ice blue eyes, "ok if you want you can check it out," he said impassively. This struck Seto as odd, for the other man seemed to become very serious all of a sudden; but then this is his life work. Seto knew how he felt for he was the same also when it came to work. 'I guess Englishmen make good workers' Seto thought to himself as he wandered deeper into the ancient passage. He was examining some hieroglyphics that caught his attention when his flashlight died on him "shit!" Seto swore angrily. He fumbled for a match while walking forward in the dark touching the wall, his foot came apon something that was heavy but soft, like a sack of flour. "What the hell?!" he murmured to himself as he finally found a pack of matches in his trench coat pocket. The dank, old air smelled funny, it smelled musty but with something else added in it, he shrugged as he struck the match. The dim light filled the narrow passage. Seto's indigo eyes widened in horror and disgust, he screamed; a loud masculine scream that rung into the corridor. He covered his mouth and turned away. He had come across a badly mangled bloody body. He backed away from the nightmarish sight of blood, bone and flesh. He nearly tripped over a mound of organic matter. "MEOW!" the pure white cat screeched indignantly as Seto stumbled around. When he calmed his thumping heart, he eyed the slight feline with a bit of hatred and disbelief. He never liked animals; Mokuba would beg and beg for a puppy or kitten all the time but Seto would always say no. He didn't care if he was being mean to him in that regard; Seto would make it up to his brother by giving Mokuba everything he ever wanted, but pets was definitely out of the question. The cat gazed at him with strange multi-coloured eyes, they would flicker from an orange-gold to a light crystalline-blue, Seto's lips curled into a sneer "Scat Shoo!" he snarled as he tried to kick the darned thing away from him. The feline stared up at him huffily and trotted off into the darkness of the musty passageway. "Cursed creature" Seto growled under his breath, he turned to follow after the cat for he did not want to stay down here any longer with one of the 'missing' archaeologist. 'Looks like he's not missing anymore' Seto thought with a slight black humorous chuckle. He was near the entrance of the ancient corridor when someone tackled him to the ground from behind. "oof" he grunted as his body collided with the stone ground, a light load pinned him to the ground, his arms were twisted behind his head "this should teach you not to judge a book by its cover!" a decidedly female voice hissed into his ears. Seto gasped in pain and surprise, he grunted as he thrashed about but very quickly he came to the conclusion that he was getting nowhere with this technique. Whoever this person was she was strong for her wispy weightiness, he then stopped struggling and he collected up his strength and with a grumble of effort, he flipped her off his back. "Ugh!" she panted as he shook her off of him. Seto swiftly got onto his feet up to look at his attacker; she was sprawled on the floor staring up at him with venom seething from her ice-violet eyes, she was very stunning. She was slim and curvaceous; her body was fitted in the finest black silks, and a silver sash hung on her slender hips, for he could tell from the brief encounter when she had him in a headlock. Her shimmering black, silver, and gold hair brushed lightly by her hips, her creamy skin blushed with a golden glow, and her cheeks were flushed with effort, her cherry-red lips curved into a spiteful sneer. He gazed at her with unfounded recognition. 'Her eyes.... Like the cat's!' he thought surprised. She laughed out loud at the look on his face, and she flexibly flipped up into a standing position. "That took a while for your slow brain to pick up," she mocked menacingly, her ice-violet eyes churning to a sea-green colour. Seto could not shake off the feeling of déjà vu; her voice sent shivers down his spine "do I know you?" he asked coolly slightly puzzled. She stared at him oddly with her head tilted to the left mischievously "hmmm you do look familiar.... No matter I'll just have to kill you just the same!" she said with extreme delight, her iridescent green eyes flickered into more ominous sparkling silver. Before Seto knew it she was behind him, her right hand holding his head back by grabbing his hair with a dagger aimed at his throat "too bad I have to kill you, you're kind of cute" her warm breath whispered against his neck. "No. Baatzu don't kill him" a voice coolly called out, the girl named Baatzu sighed resignedly as she lowered her dagger to her side "humph! You live... For now that is!" she whispered seriously into his left ear. She let go of his hair violently, forcing him to stagger forward and fall onto his knees. Baatzu put her foot onto his back so he could go nowhere, Seto looked onto a pair of sandals and his gaze rose up to the face of the owner. A young woman stared down at him; she had red gem-like eyes, bronze skin, and gray polished hair. "Well, well, look at what Baatzu found!" she exclaimed cold-heartedly as she lowered herself onto her haunches to level her gaze with his. Seto glared back at her angrily with his flashing sapphire blue eyes. "Hmmm..... He still has the same spunk as he did long ago," the red-eyed woman murmured almost happily. Seto's ice azure eyes narrowed on her "I don't know who you are or what you want" he hissed heatedly, "you know very well who I am" a smile spread across her lips "now we can do this the easy way...or the hard way.." the woman spoke softly as she cupped his chin tenderly, he jerked his head away from her hold "don't touch me...." he growled dangerously, his ice blue eyes sparkling. The ruby-eyed woman's gaze hardened and she stood up promptly, "very well it looks like you won't go the easy way" she motioned her head to Baatzu. Baatzu pulled him up roughly by the neck, the crimson-eyed young women moved close to him so that their lips nearly touched "you should have gone the painless way..." She whispered harshly against his lips. She smirked callously as she stepped back from him and then she gestured to Baatzu with a slight nod of her head. The last thing Seto remembered before all was dark was the cruel smile dancing on her lips...  
  
Sorry folks that it took me so long to do this chapter, you guys are gonna hafta give me 4 days to a week to write each chapter. I'm kinda going through a creative withdrawal, oh well I hope I'll be able to think up new ideas for the rest of the story. And no I will not be like some authors and not finish a story; this one will be finished! I will do one more instalment to complete the trilogy. Ok then till next chapter,  
  
Bye for now!  
  
-magick-angel 


	6. The Dance of Dreams

Now a very important thing has come to my attention and I thank kagemusha for pointing this out to me, I will try to keep the paragraphs separated. I hope that this inconvenience has not diminished your reading pleasure.  
  
Peace out!  
  
-magick-angel  
  
Chapter 6 The Dance of Dreams  
  
~DREAM SEQUENSE~  
  
Yugi looked around at his surroundings, he was in a large room that looked remotely like an ancient arena with torches lighting the brazen walls; he was a bit surprised to have hundreds of strange people looking intently up at him in suspense and respect.  
  
He just stared back at them; he noted that they were wearing really odd clothes, robes and jewellery covered their arms and necks.  
  
As he gawked some more he started to blush for the women were wearing see through gowns that would hardly cover them, Yugi embarrassed to be staring, quickly looked away.  
  
"Sire are you all right?" an older tanned dark haired man asked him concerned. Yugi looked at him blankly and swallowed, his mouth felt like cotton but he spoke, "yeah I'm fine, thanks" Yugi nearly jumped at the deepness of his voice.  
  
"Sire if I may say so, you don't look so well. Maybe you should postpone the duel" Yugi's head snapped at the man's words, he felt an odd need not to delay any duel,  
  
"No! I mean, no, I will not reschedule" Yugi's eyes narrowed as his lips curved to shape the words against his will.  
  
'What is going on here?' he thought frantically as his body moved to stand up from his comfortable seat. It was as if his body was going through motions that Yugi could not control.  
  
His lips moved again against his force "Kuleptii round up my personal mages. They will summon my creatures for me" 'summon? Creatures? What is happening!?' Yugi anxiously thought, but then he knew.  
  
He was no longer in command of his body; someone else was in control.  
  
The man that was indicated as Kuleptii smiled; assured that Yugi was not going to back down he called out, his voice booming in the immense chamber,  
  
"The mighty Pharaoh Yugioh will duel the champion of the convent, Sethan!!" The whole congregation exploded into deafening cheers and applause.  
  
The gears in Yugi's mind clicked and he knew that this was a memory, to be more specific, Yami's memory.  
  
His or rather Yugioh's lips curled into a majestic half smile, and he slowly regally made his way down the gold-coated stone steps to face his loathed opponent.  
  
The crowd parted to reveal the 'champion' of the convent; Yugi trapped in Yugioh's body mentally stared at the one named Sethan  
  
'That's Seto!'  
  
Yugi's hand involuntarily went up to touch the upside-down pyramid hanging from around his neck, 'the Millennium Puzzle!' Yugi thought happily as he recognised the shape and size of the familiar item.  
  
Distracted he looked up to gaze at Sethan, "We meet again, great Pharaoh, but this time I won't waste our time with petty pleasantries" Sethan sneered ominously,  
  
"That was you being nice?" asked Yugioh coolly, daggers of sarcasm in every word. Yugi psychologically sighed, exasperated 'looks like Yami didn't akin to Seto even way back when'.  
  
At the king's mocking words Sethan's cerulean eyes narrowed to hateful slits and with his intimidating voice he called out  
  
"Let's duel!!!"  
  
~END DREAM SEQUENSE~  
  
Yugi bolted upright in his bed, Seto's voice ringing in his ears.  
  
He tore off the white bed sheets and stumbled out his room into the hallway. The buzzing in his ears turned to the annoying ring of the telephone.  
  
He groped around blearily in the dark for the blasted thing, and when he found it he irritably picked it up,  
  
"Hello?" he asked groggily his voice scratchy from sleep or lack thereof. "Yugi!!! Oh thank God it's you!! Seto is missing!!" a voice that sounded suspiciously like Mokuba's screamed into his ear.  
  
Yugi flinched as he moved the phone away from his head; After a few moments of desperate ear-splitting screams on Mokuba's behalf, the news sunk into Yugi's drowsy head, his amethyst eyes flickered open in concern and disbelief, "Mokuba wait, what? What do you mean?" he asked hoarsely.  
  
"I mean that Seto left on the 16th and he said he would be back in three days on the 19th! Today is the 23rd! And I have a really, really bad feeling!!" Mokuba half shouted half sobbed into the phone.  
  
Yugi sighed tiredly "where did he go?" he asked nearly falling asleep, "Egypt!" Yugi's eyes flashed wide open, he could feel shifting from deep inside his puzzle "Egypt!!??" he gasped surprised.  
  
"Yeah on a business trip" Mokuba said unfazed "why?" "uhh just a little personal hobby, nothing more nothing less" Yugi replied somewhat unconvincingly.  
  
He then changed the topic back to Seto "maybe he stayed a few days longer" "nuh uh. He would have called me to tell me that he was staying longer, also my brother is not too fond of the weather in Egypt"  
  
"Oh I see" Yugi said seriously, then there was a blessed silence until Yugi spoke again,  
  
"Well how can I help you?" he asked a little puzzled "come with me" "huh?!" "Yeah come with me to Egypt to find him" Mokuba said gravely "well... I dunno..."  
  
"Please??" Mokuba asked in his sweetest voice, Yugi melted "well.... Oh all right...." "Thank you sooo much!! Oh and it would help if you can get the others to come with us cause I need all the aid I can get, ok?"  
  
Yugi sighed, yes Mokuba could be a little spoiled at times but he was a generally good kid  
  
"I'm not making any promises, but I'll ask them" he replied sincerely.  
  
"thanks a bunch Yugi, see you at five at the airport? I'll pay for the trip" "ok sure" Yugi responded "ok then bye!" "Bye"  
  
He hung up the phone and as he was trying to walk in the dark to the bathroom at the end of the hall Yami then decided to talk.  
  
'Aibou why are we going to Egypt?' he asked with pain lacing his deep spiritual voice, Yugi winced at Yami's anguish and uneasiness but he replied openly,  
  
'Because Seto Kaiba went missing there and Mokuba asked me to help'  
  
There was an anxious silence as the information sunk into Yami's head, 'what? What was he doing there in the first place? Great! Of all of the places in the world it has to be Egypt!'  
  
Yugi cringed at Yami's outcry. 'Hey, hey, hey relax will you?! He asked me to help him, not you so you have nothing to worry about except sitting in the puzzle doing nothing!' Yugi retorted sick of his Yami's behaviour for the last five months.  
  
There was another but much longer, edgy silence that yawned between them until Yami shifted nervously once and faded without shame away from Yugi's conscience.  
  
Realizing what he had done Yugi unsuccessfully tried to apologise for his behaviour but it was too late; Yami had locked himself into his soul room and he was not listening to Yugi anymore.  
  
Yugi miserable now that Yami had decided not to speak to him, staggered back into his room and fell dejectedly face first onto his bed. After a few moments of suffocating himself in his sheets, Yugi turned his head to the right to get some fresh air.  
  
'Hmmm that's odd' Yugi thought to himself as he stared at a lone Duel Monster's card laying on his bed a few centimetres from his head. He sat up and reached over to pick it up; when he saw the monster on the card he gasped and dropped it onto the floor.  
  
Violet eyes dilated and his breath coming in short breaths he warily observed the fallen card.  
  
Gathering up his courage Yugi closed his eyes and shakily reached to pick it up with his trembling hand; no more afraid he gazed apon the card with wonder.  
  
The 'Fusionist' stared back up at him 'this was her favourite card... but how did it get here?' Yugi pondered incredulously as he touched the card tenderly, he closed eyes absently and the card turned into silky soft skin, skin that he ran his fingers over, caressing, warming, loving...  
  
"Ok enough of that!" he shouted to himself as he bolted up, into angst filled stance, the card gripped in his left hand.  
  
He paced his room looking for a hiding place for the card, when he could find no good place he sighed resignedly and put the card in a place where he never thought to put it; his own deck.  
  
He placed his deck back into the golden box where he once kept the pieces to the Millennium Puzzle when he was trying to solve it.  
  
'There that'll do' he thought feeling as if he accomplished something worthwhile; then exhaustion washed over him. He glanced at his digital clock; 1:34 am, he grumbled as he flopped onto his nice warm comfortable bed.  
  
'I hope Yami won't be sore at me for long' Yugi thought despairingly. With the thought on his mind he drifted off to a deep dream filled sleep....  
  
Ok dokey this chapter wasn't that long but it'll do for now. Hope you guys stick around for chapter 7. I don't know if I should continue with this story cause I am not sure if you guys like it that much. I might continue if I get more reviews...  
  
Till later!  
  
-magick-angel 


	7. The Recollections of Sand Play

Chapter 7 The Recollections of Sand Play  
  
Bakura just stared at his environment, his dark chocolate eyes wide with amazement, he was not sure whether to panic or laugh out loud.  
  
He had just overtaken his hikari. Ryou's seemingly feeble spirit did nothing to stop Bakura as he gained control of his body.  
  
He was standing around with the foolish mortals that Ryou called his 'friends' in a marketplace. He was struck by the familiarity of the place.  
  
'Oh dear Ra.... This can't be....' he thought with sudden recognition 'home....'. He gazed around some more, delight crawling into his handsome face when a voice cut through his thoughts of past glories and triumphs  
  
"Come on Ryou you don't want to be left behind" Tea urged him, beckoning her hand to follow.He scrunched up his face to her, baring his white canines,  
  
"If you knew whom you were dealing with you wouldn't be ordering me around like this woman" he snarled treacherously, enjoying the look of shock on the idiotic mortal's face.  
  
She stared at him for a few moments stunned but she quickly pulled herself together  
  
"Well I never!!" she huffed angrily, she put her hands on her hips as if she were about to patronize him.  
  
Bakura rolled his chocolate brown eyes in severe annoyance and made his way around her by pushing her roughly to the side to follow after Yugi and the others, who were trying to make sense of a map of downtown Cairo.  
  
'Hmmm' he thought curious as he searched through Ryou's most recent memories  
  
'apparently Yugi asked my hikari Ryou to help by joining Joey, Tristan, Tea, Mokuba and Yugi to look for...Kaiba!?' he reflected with surprise, soon his astonishment faded as mirth began to bubble up in his throat  
  
' So the not so high and mighty Priest got lost in his very own homeland! Oh Ra this is too much!!!' he mused as he burst out laughing.  
  
Yugi and the others turned to stare at Bakura wide eyed, wondering what on earth he could be laughing about at time like this.  
  
When Bakura quieted down he noticed the stares of his companions  
  
"I was thinking of something I saw last night on the plane" he said quickly trying to capture Ryou's pathetic meekness, thankfully they bought it and turned back to the map that they were trying to decipher.  
  
"Umm, Yug I think the hotel's thattaway"  
  
"But that's just it Joey, you don't think" a cool voice replied wittily,  
  
"And what Tristan, might I ask does THAT mean?" the blonde asked, a reproachful tone ringing in his voice  
  
"I mean that you're dumb! Dummy!" Tristan retorted grinning like mad cause he knew he pushed the blonde's button.  
  
"Errr! Why I oughtta!!" he growled as he tried to lunge at Tristan but was being held back by Yugi and Mokuba  
  
"Now, now guys, let's not fight over silly things like that," Tea's feminine voice chastised.  
  
Joey a little flushed from sun, anger and embarrassment at being held back like an animal that couldn't control itself, shrugged Yugi and Mokuba off him  
  
"ya know, Tea's right Tristan, we shouldn't be fighting over little things like this. We should save that for the big things..... Like fighting over girls!!"  
  
"You know what Joey, you got a point there, buddy!" Their conversation continued on like that as Tea sighed and shook her head, Yugi gazed at the map transfixed, and Mokuba looked around urgently his little head snapping at everything that moved.  
  
Bakura inwardly sighed, 'why on Ra's earth am I trapped with these idiots?' he thought darkly as he watched them start to fight amongst themselves again.  
  
A thought crossed his mind; his chocolate eyes darted to a vendor's little shop  
  
'What if...?' A smile grew on his face as he slyly slipped away from the little group of moronic mortals.  
  
He strolled freely in the marketplace enjoying the feeling of home and stopping every so often at a vendor to discreetly pick the pockets of the people who were looking at jewellery or some fruit.  
  
He enjoyed the sensation of the 'good old' times'. He treasured the familiar feeling of exhilaration and adrenaline pumping through his veins as he hopped from person to person, stealing their cash without them knowing that they were being robbed.  
  
He was fond of the risk of being caught but always managing to slip away. He wasn't stealing because he needed to; he was doing it because he still could and that thrilled him.  
  
As he was handling a leather money purse, a sign of wealth, a sight captured his attention.  
  
Three children, about 6 years of age, were sitting in the cool shade of a limestone shop.  
  
In their hands were mounds of sand; but what was peculiar was what they were doing with the sand.  
  
They were pouring the water out of their leather canteens onto the sand, the damp sand created a mud-like substance that was easy to manipulate into any shape.  
  
As Bakura watched the children carry out this simple task as a game, memories bubbled up to the surface of his own childhood.  
  
Memories he thought he had long forgotten. Memories of her....  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
"Is he alive?" a young voice asked hesitantly, the voice was already uneven for its young age  
  
"I don't know. Go and get me a stick so I can poke him" another noticeably smoother voice piped up.  
  
The next thing he knew, Bakura dimly recognized the sensation of a sharp stick gently prodding into his side, he was so fatigued that he ignored the strange faint jabbing.  
  
Then to his dismay the gentle prodding became a somewhat not so faint jabbing, at this he moaned weakly, he barely heard the gasp of his tormentors.  
  
After a few moments of awed silence the smooth voice spoke  
  
"That answers your questions, eh Anu?"  
  
"Good 'cause I don't think Papa would like it if a commoner was dead in front of his door" the whiny rough voice said impolitely.  
  
At the commoner remark Bakura managed to open his eyes to try and catch a glimpse of his rescuers and of the one who said the comment, the Egyptian sun glared relentlessly into his eyes and Bakura had no choice but to close them quickly gasping with pain.  
  
"Oh look! He's conscious! We better put him in the shade!" the smooth voice called out relieved  
  
"Yeah! Ok Ka grab his left leg, I'll take the other," the snobbish voice replied.  
  
Bakura could feel his legs being held by two pairs of small hands and being dragged across the rough sandy ground.  
  
He moaned feebly when his head was bumped on a rock  
  
"Oh Ra, Anu! Be careful! He's in a bad enough shape already!!" the even gentle voice reprimanded,  
  
"By the look of his clothes he is just a commoner Ka! Why is he so important!?" the haughty voice replied uncaringly  
  
"Anu! Don't be so rude!! I am sure that if he can open his eyes he can hear you too!!"  
  
"I really don't care" the arrogant voice retorted.  
  
Bakura moaned as they propped him up against a cool wall. He heard water sloshing and a few moments later he felt the fresh liquid upon his parched lips.  
  
He drank as much as he could all the while the smooth voice easing him into comfort  
  
"Now, now, don't drink to fast or you will go into shock"  
  
Cool fingers pressed onto his forehead  
  
"Hmmm, Anu this is not too good. He's got a slight fever," the soft voice whispered as not to disturb him from his blissful rest.  
  
He slowly opened eyes and gazed apon his saviour, all he saw at first were shapes but his vision slowly came into focus and he fixed his eyes apon a girl.  
  
She looked like she was about the same age as him, 7 years of age. She was very pretty for a little girl, with her big sparkling swirling eyes, rich creamy white skin, gossamer red lips, black silky hair with gold and silver streaks.  
  
He gazed apon her, his heart filled with unimaginable gratitude. She looked him in the eye and welcomed him back to the world he narrowly nearly left  
  
"Hey...we were worried about you," she said gently, his eyes widened when he recognised that she was the owner of the smooth wise voice.  
  
"Thank... You..." he whispered weakly his throat closing up on him.  
  
She smiled and gestured her hand to him  
  
"I'm KaRaah-Anktuhn-SuRaa and this is my sister----..."  
  
"STEP-sister Ka, and don't you forget that" the other girl cut in coldly, she daintily held her hand to him  
  
"My name is Anuk-Tahnkun-Kumuun" Bakura's eyes widened when he realized that they were of noble blood, his type did not mix with the nobles.  
  
"I... Errr..... My name is... Bakura" he finally gasped out, his strength flowing back to him. KaRaah smiled  
  
"How did you get in such awful condition?" he looked down apon his tattered rags and scratched up arms  
  
"I would rather not say, noble lady" he replied ashamed to be in the presence of noble blood and looking like a beaten slave. She blushed charmingly at what he had courteously called her  
  
"Oh you don't have to call me that. I am only a girl not even close to being a lady at that too," she giggled gladly  
  
"Personally its too much high maintenance" at that Anuk rolled her eyes.  
  
Bakura smirked broadly, liking this KaRaah already; and it happened rarely that Bakura liked someone after a first encounter.  
  
"Do you think you can stand?" she asked gently, concern sparkling in her radiant desert-orange eyes.  
  
"I think so" he replied. She turned to the other girl  
  
"Anu help me lift him up" Anuk made a face that if she had to touch a commoner she would faint on contact.  
  
KaRaah turned back to him clearly perplexed  
  
"No matter I'll help you up anyway" she said, determination marking her young face.  
  
Slender but strong arm closed around him gently pulling him upward. His legs nearly crumpled under the effort of holding him up but with the help of KaRaah she lead him into the entrance of her dwelling.  
  
She lived like a noble family did. Her house was like a miniature version of the imperial palace, but Bakura did not see much of it since he nearly passed out when she brought him in.  
  
For the next three days he stayed in the hospital wing of the building, she stayed by him for the whole three days, ignoring her parent's plea to go to bed; she stayed with him until his fever broke.  
  
In those three short days Bakura's gratitude towards her blossomed into something deeper.  
  
Love ...  
  
~END FLASHBACK~  
  
'Damn!' Bakura thought furiously as he fought against tears threatening to fall.  
  
Suddenly he was no longer in the mood to pick pockets; dejectedly the handsome white-haired 17 year old weaved his way around people as he tried to look for Yugi and the others.  
  
Unbeknownst to him a little white cat with strange eyes watched him walk away into the overcrowded bazaar.... 


	8. Battle of a Feline's Fancy

Chapter 8 Battle of a Feline's Fancy  
  
Hey there reader! I worked really hard against my slight writer's block to finish this chapter for you! I hope you like!!  
  
  
  
"Oh there he is!" Mokuba called out as he saw Bakura walk towards them. The others turned to Bakura slightly irritated at his taking off with no hint as to where he went.  
  
"We were looking for you! We were wor---" Tea chastised sternly, about to go into full friendship speech mode  
  
"uhhh let that wait Tea, ok? We have other things to worry about" Tristan interrupted knowing where she was going to take her speech to. Yugi looked up from the map  
  
"Thanks to Mokuba we finally found the hotel" he said relief and fatigue evident in his voice  
  
"Yeah! Come on it's this way!" Mokuba piped up, happy that he was smarter than everyone else; or so he thought. They all followed Mokuba, who sure enough led them to the deluxe hotel as promised.  
  
"Wow its so..... Huge...." Tea whispered awed at the size of the hotel.  
  
They checked in with the front counter. A dark skinned man answered to the impatient Joey who was ringing the desk bell like crazy. He eyed them warily with his dark almost back eyes  
  
"How may I help you?" he asked rather snootily, at his tone everyone but Mokuba stiffened. Mokuba poked his head above the counter  
  
"We have reservations for six deluxe suite quarters" he said sounding years older than he really was. The man at the counter raised a lone brow,  
  
"Name?"  
  
"Kaiba" at the name the man visibly became friendlier  
  
"Ah yes! Your brother has already paid! Well welcome to the 'Tut's Palace'! Here are your keys! If you need anything just call room service and we will serve you any way we can! You are our honoured guests!" the man greasily smiled, trying very hard to be friendly. Yugi looked over at Mokuba a smile dancing on his lips  
  
'That little sneak! He used his brother's name! What a kid!' he thought amusedly. Joey grabbed the keys  
  
"Thanks dude" he said not bothering to try to read the man's name off his nametag.  
  
"Hey alright!! My own deluxe suite!! An' I don't hafta share!! This rocks!!" Joey exclaimed ecstatic at the prospect of his own room, everyone else just rolled their eyes.  
  
They unpacked in their respective accommodations and met again at an appointed time in the luxuriously decorated lobby. They were all there except Mokuba.  
  
"What can be taking him so long?!" Joey whined, desperately wanting to go back to his room and hopping into his personal hot tub.  
  
"Be patient idiot!" Bakura snarled grumpily. Everyone turned to look at him surprised that 'Ryou' would say something like that. He stared at them back with a 'screw you' look on his fine-looking features. Finally fifteen minutes later Mokuba showed up, but with a companion.  
  
"Isn't she gorgeous?" Mokuba asked obviously taken by the beauty of the elegant white feline sitting contentedly in his arms.  
  
"uhhh" everyone replied not sure what to say, Mokuba oblivious to them continued  
  
"I named her Tiddles!! Whaddya think??!! I found her outside my room looking for food!! I'm gonna keep her!!" he exclaimed happily as he snuggled the cat close to him. Joey and Tristan came up and began to stroke her fur  
  
"She sure is a beaut," Joey said  
  
"Yeah!" Tristan agreed transfixed. Tea and Yugi exchanged worried glances  
  
"Umm... Mokuba you can't keep pets in the hotel...." Tea attempted  
  
"That's why I'm gonna hide her!" Mokuba argued defensively, not wanting to let her go. But the feline had other plans as she jumped lithely from Mokuba's clutch.  
  
"Tiddles!!" he shouted out distressed, he ran after the fleeing cat.  
  
"Oh no!" Tea moaned as they started after Mokuba.  
  
The cat darted out into the crowded open market narrowly escaping being crushed by feet as she loped underneath them. A distraught Mokuba who was trailed by Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea and Bakura followed her.  
  
The feline raced ahead and dashed into a shadowy alley. Mokuba pursued her into the alley, soon Yugi and the others caught up to him.  
  
"Tiddles?" Mokuba cautiously called into the gloomy darkness.  
  
"Whoa, this alley is dark-and creepy" Tristan murmured unaccustomed to the ominous shade after being in the bright Egyptian sun.  
  
"Yeah I have a bad feeling about this" Yugi whispered nervously clutching his puzzle  
  
'I wish that Yami were here with me' he thought sadly  
  
'I'm here aibou, I'm never really away from you' a deep voice in Yugi's head responded  
  
'Yami!' Yugi thought overjoyed to hear him again  
  
'Yes' his dark replied  
  
'But something is not right....'  
  
'You feel it too?' Yugi asked puzzled  
  
'Yes... I feel...... magic'  
  
'Of course! That's what I feel too!' Yugi replied anxiously  
  
'Well to be safe, I think I should take over for now' before Yugi could respond, Yami had seized control over Yugi's body.  
  
Nobody noticed the transformation, nobody except Bakura.  
  
'Hmm... The Pharaoh is in control.... This could prove interesting' Bakura mused darkly. Mokuba started forward but Yami stopped him  
  
"Mokuba! Stay where you are!" he ordered, Mokuba a little frightened by Yugi's sudden personality change obeyed. The white cat walked out of the shadows surrounded by at least eight other black cats.  
  
"Tiddles?" Mokuba whimpered uncertainly slightly nervous by the deranged but very human look in her swirling eyes. He gasped for he never noticed that feature before.  
  
The cat yowled once and it morphed into a tall young woman.  
  
Yami and Bakura stared in extreme astonishment,  
  
Tea looked as if she were going to faint,  
  
And Tristan and Joey looked on their jaws hanging open in disbelief.  
  
"K-K-KK---Kara?!?!?!" Yami choked out, his heart had nearly stopped at the sight of his once dead lover. He continued to stare, his red-violet eyes wide with shock that slowly changed into a rapturous euphoric happiness.  
  
'She is alive!!' Yami thought elated. But his happiness was cut short as she narrowed her sparkling gold-green eyes on him,  
  
"I do not know this Kara you speak of, I am Baatzu" she said, her voice was like ice, her frosty hostility hit Yami with great force.  
  
His heart dropped.  
  
The other cats at her gesture transformed into dark-skinned dark-haired women. By the look on their faces, they were definitely not friendly.  
  
Baatzu's eyes flicked down to Yami's puzzle, his hand involuntarily lashed up to touch it in a protective gesture, she also caught a glance of Bakura's ring. She licked her red lips hungrily, her lime-green eyes flashing with intent.  
  
"Millennium Items...." she whispered in a malicious accent. Yami backed away from her slowly, when all of a sudden she sprung forward, a curved sharp rapier raised above her head.  
  
She tried to sever Yami's head from his neck but he was too quick for her, and he ducked out of the way.  
  
"Ugh" she grunted as she pulled her blade out of the limestone wall.  
  
"Get the others!" she hissed to the other cat-turned women, they obeyed as they lunged at Tea, Mokuba, Tristan, Joey, and Bakura. Baatzu turned back to Yami who had grabbed one of the women and stolen her rapier.  
  
"So you wanna fight, eh?" she laughed, and then she continued  
  
"Your item will be mine. And you will, well die!" she chuckled at this as if it were funny.  
  
Yami could not believe that this girl was Kara, no he refused to believe, but still this girl looked like Kara, and deep down in his heart he knew it was....  
  
She swung her blade at Yami who blocked it, but with some difficulty.  
  
"Give up, I will be victorious!" she hissed wickedly, her now amber eyes flickering with malice.  
  
Yami's heart broke as he gazed into her ill-wishing eyes, eyes that when they last looked apon him were filled with immeasurable love, love for him.  
  
Now they were just cold and vengeful, he grunted as he swung his blade to the side, aggressively causing her to lose her tight grip on her rapier.  
  
The blade shrieked as it was flung onto the ground. Angrily Baatzu looked at Yami,  
  
"You bastard!!" she growled furiously, she lunged at him her hands reaching for his throat.  
  
She knocked him onto the ground; she was on top of him, her nails clawing at his throat.  
  
Judgement clouded with rage at being attacked, Yami flipped her over so that he was now on top, he held her slender wrists against the ground; she thrashed about under his domineering strength and weight.  
  
She was infuriated!  
  
But she knew he was not going to release her if she resisted. With a heated sigh she forced her body to go limp under his burden.  
  
Yami was surprised when she stopped struggling against him; he gazed at her, his heart stopping at her beauty, beauty that he thought he would never see again.  
  
The familiarity of the pose they were in, started to influence him. Without thinking he leaned down and his lips tenderly touched hers.  
  
Revolted that a man was touching her like this, Baatzu tried to wrench away from his unwanted kiss.  
  
But he pushed on and forced her mouth open with his, she gagged as his tongue explored her mouth.  
  
Yami savoured her intoxicating memorable sweetness as he pressed his way deeper in her mouth.  
  
Because she was weakened, his kiss started to affect her; she slowly sunk into a pleasurable state of awareness as she accepted him eagerly.  
  
With each stroke of his tongue a luminous shade of the rainbow poured into her soul, it was as if her essence was empty and colourless without his kiss.  
  
Each caress filled her with intense ruby reds, dazzling emerald greens, bright sunny yellows, brilliant indigo blues, and radiant luscious purples.  
  
She was on fire in a way she never felt before....or had she?  
  
She felt his hands around her wrists loosen, but she didn't care as she explored his mouth, her soul was in flames and she was filled to the brim with so many beautiful colours.  
  
But as quickly as she had been sucked into his dizzying spell, the sounds of the violent conflict around her, broke her out of it.  
  
'No!! I cannot be doing this!!' her mind all of a sudden screamed at her, slowly being brought to reality she got increasingly disgusted as Yami teased her tongue with his.  
  
She opened her eyes, shocking blue they darted frantically looking for something to rescue her.  
  
Her free left hand inched along the ground, after a moment of doing this she felt a round rough shape of a rather large stone.  
  
She choked as she tried to reject him; rage filled her as he shoved his tongue further then she would have preferred.  
  
Her hand closed around the rock and she swiftly brought it to his head, with a loud 'THWAK!!!' he broke the kiss violently.  
  
She kicked him off of her and leaped up into a standing position. She glared at him coldly for violating her like that; he looked up at her, hurt evident in his amethyst eyes.  
  
When she gazed into his eyes, something in her soul stirred, as the result from something moving in her, her glare softened.  
  
Afraid that Millennium Item possessor was going to see that, she turned shamefully away.  
  
She spoke to the other women who accompanied her in the Egyptian dialect.  
  
At something she said they all nodded and backed away from the person they were attacking.  
  
With one last look at Yami she and the others took off and disappeared into the depths of the alley. Stunned the group just stared stupidly after them.  
  
Yami got up and swiftly sprinted after them, he was determined not to lose her again. Without a word Bakura also broke away from the group and chased after him.  
  
Yami ran long and hard, his feet pounding rhythmically onto the ground, he was breathing hard as he squinted his red-violet eyes to see his way in the dark obscurity, the alley twisted and turned, and finally he came to a dead- end.  
  
"No!" he cried out as he pounded his fists on the hard sandstone wall.  
  
A few moments of desperate beating later, Yami heard another presence behind him breathing hard. He turned to face the infamous tomb-robber better known as Bakura.  
  
The slender white haired boy was bent over, his hands on his knees, gasping for air.  
  
When he noticed that Yami's amethyst eyes were fixed on him, he levelled his dark ones to his light ones  
  
"What?" he asked casually, his brown eyes flashing, daring Yami to answer.  
  
Yami said nothing, he was higher than that, Bakura's mind games did not affect him in the least. Bakura looked around  
  
"Looks like they're not here" he said trying to be cool about it, Yami narrowed his eyes at his rival's poor job of disguising what sounded like....concern?  
  
"Why do you care if they're here or not?" Yami hissed coldly, suspicion evident in his frigid handsome face. Bakura eyed him up and down; if looks could kill Yami would have been dead by now  
  
"That, great Pharaoh, is none of your concern" he sneered calmly, his voice matching Yami's iciness.  
  
Bakura's chocolate brown eyes never left Yami's violet ones as he slowly turned to walk away.  
  
Yami let out a sigh when the despicable tomb-robber left his presence.  
  
He stole one last glance at the wall, when he was satisfied that there was nothing there, he turned and trailed after Bakura.  
  
A pair of swirling feline eyes glowed curiously in the shadows; they watched the one named Yami unhurriedly stride away.....  
  
  
  
  
  
Hoped you liked this! The next chapter will be up as soon as I type it up! Have a happy new year!  
  
Peace out!  
  
-magick-angel 


	9. An Assassin's Work is Never Done

Chapter 9 An Assassin's Work is Never Done  
  
~Blushes furiously~ omigosh! I was reading some of my earlier work and man was I a sucky writer! Oh thank god that my style of writing has matured! Whoo! Oh and I know Bastet priestesses weren't evil but I needed a goddess and priestesses who were associated with animals and especially cats. I am really sorry if this offends any of you very kind readers! Well enough of me babbling and more of the story!  
  
  
  
A beam of moonlight fell across the sleeping being. Baatzu prowled in the dark quiet chamber towards the figure.  
  
It went against her grain but instead of kicking the person awake she bent down to gently brush aside the unruly chestnut brown hair, she had grown fond of him over the last few days, but he did not stimulate her spirit like the handsome tri-coloured hair boy she tried to kill today.  
  
She closed her eyes absently as she remembered the passionate kiss they shared, she sighed wistfully; there was something about him that she could not shake off.  
  
Using her newly perfected shape-shifting powers she followed after him in the form of a white dog.  
  
It was very hard to pull off since her first instinct is to shape-shift into a cat, but he and the people he traveled with would have recognised her in that appearance.  
  
She sighed again as she repeated his name in her head that she picked up with her keen ears when the white haired boy was speaking to him after they had rejoined their friends  
  
'Yami...' she thought longingly, but she was to kill him and ultimately she will do just that, she determined firmly.  
  
Her job was to assassinate the possessors of Millennium Items, no matter how much a particular attractive boy stirs her soul.  
  
Her attention was diverted back to the individual she was waking.  
  
"mmmm?" Seto Kaiba murmured as he stretched awake, he blearily opened his azure eyes. He saw a figure outlined by the moonlight lean over him.  
  
"Tenkh-Saan wishes that you grace her with your honourable presence" a smooth voice whispered kindly.  
  
Seto smiled at the person who owned the kind-hearted soothing voice; over the last few days he had befriended the person who was at first encounter going to kill him.  
  
He found that Baatzu was really actually kind-hearted and that the Bastet Priestesses bent her out of her true shape horribly. His heart broke when he realised what a crime had been done to her.  
  
Seto pulled himself off the plush pillows he was sleeping on, and without another word she led him to Tenkh-Saan.  
  
~FOUR HOURS LATER~  
  
Baatzu lay wide-awake on her couch, Seto's screams drumming in her ears.  
  
She squeezed her eyes shut as painful tears threatened to stain the extravagant material of her Egyptian bed.  
  
'She did something awful to him.....' she thought as a tear of guilt rolled down a rosy cheek.  
  
She felt guilty because she was betraying her master who resurrected her by thinking badly of her, also because she, Baatzu was the one who led Seto to Tenk-Saan earlier tonight, and last but not least because she was feeling...... closeness with Seto.  
  
One of the major rules of being what she was; an assassin was to never feel affection for her victims or for her captives.  
  
She sighed heavily, feeling ashamed; she broke that rule twice today.  
  
Her thoughts drifted off the boy she attempted to kill earlier that day. Her curiosity heightened as she wondered why she felt....oh what was it?... companionship? Or was it more than that?  
  
She experienced something odd when he kissed her, she did not know what it was. But all of a sudden the things that Tenkh-Saan and the others taught her felt....wrong.  
  
Frustrated beyond belief Baatzu pulled herself up from the couch and quickly morphed into a white cat.  
  
She picked her way daintily through the sleeping priestesses, careful not to wake them from their slumber.  
  
When she found the entrance to the large underground temple, the little white cat shuddered once as it transformed into a pure white hawk.  
  
The bird spread its silver wings, and swiftly took wing off into the darkness of the Egyptian night....  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Seto saw the slinky white cat sneak past his sleeping chamber.  
  
A single lone tear slid down his cheek. A few hours earlier he was happily oblivious to his past, but now he was broken....he was broken because he was reminded of the horrible things he had once done.  
  
He now finally understood, he now understood what Isis Ishtar was always trying to tell him.  
  
Tonight he relearned everything. His head bowed in shame as he remembered.....  
  
~FLASBACK~  
  
She merely stared at him with her swirling light blue eyes, confusion and shock coloured them into a deep sparkling wine colour.  
  
"What?" she said simply, not wanting to believe what had just been revealed to her.  
  
Sethan confidently looked her in the eye with his sapphire ones  
  
"I love you," he repeated without a blink.  
  
She stared at him more, brilliant maroon eyes wide with dread and disbelief  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" she whispered quietly, she was swaying slightly as she gripped the hilt of her silver hairbrush, so hard in fact that her knuckles were white.  
  
"I am telling you this because, as the high priest I am allowed to marry where-areas a normal priest can't, and I chose to marry you" Sethan replied tenderly.  
  
KaRaah's beautiful features twisted from dread to anger  
  
"Sethan I am aware of the special privileges of a high priest, but why would you think I would accept your proposal? I love you differently than that though, I can't marry you," she hissed softly, her eyes flashing.  
  
"Well then how do you feel about me?" he asked his heart sinking, she eyed him with her swirling now shimmering mauve eyes,  
  
"I love you like the brother I never had, my protector for the seven years I knew you, I love you like my friend, but...." she trailed off as she looked down  
  
"I don't love you like you want me too....." she ended quietly.  
  
Sethan walked over to her and circled his arms around her trim waist; he rested his head on her slender shoulder  
  
"You can come to love me over time...." He whispered into her ear kindly. She turned her head to him, her churning eyes full of apologies  
  
"I can't...." she softly uttered back.  
  
He sighed disappointed as he held her, he didn't want to do this but it looked like he had to if he wanted to have her as his wife  
  
"You do know that I can marry you whether you want to or not. You are just a woman and you have no say as to who you marry....." he said  
  
"I'll just have to coerce you into marriage" he finished simply. She turned her head to him, her bright fuchsia eyes narrowed in fury  
  
"You wouldn't dare....." She murmured heatedly.  
  
He gazed at her his handsome face impassable  
  
"I'll do anything and everything possible to make you mine......" he hissed with intent into her ear.  
  
She smiled slightly as her hands moved down to his arms that were encircling her slim hips; without warning she dug her nails into his skin  
  
"Get out....." she whispered ominously.  
  
Sethan gasped in pain as she dug deeper, he let go of her gladly.  
  
He strode angrily to the entrance, when he reached it he turned to gaze at her  
  
"You can't fight me KaRaah. You will be mine," he declared triumphantly, his cerulean eyes flashing.  
  
She stared at him hurt that he would do this to her, her now green eyes glittering with un-shed tears,  
  
"Just go...." she whispered her heart crushed. Without another word Sethan walked off.....  
  
~END FLASHBACK~  
  
Seto sat up as he remembered the memories that Tenkh-Saan forced him to relive with her twisted evil magic.  
  
He felt extreme shame at what he had done in his past life.  
  
A tear slid down his cheek as he recalled the cruel things he did for what he wanted and power; what he had done to his friends, to the people who were loyal to him, and especially to his love......  
  
  
  
HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!  
  
Have a great new year!!!  
  
Peace!!!!  
  
-magick-angel 


	10. Primordial Sexual Revelations

Chapter 10 Primordial Sexual Revelations  
  
~WARNING!!!!!!~  
  
Ok I know.. this is where my fic is rated r. Well just ta warn ya....... ~MAJOR LEMONS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~ Oh another note I am really, really tired after staying up all night on new years so please pardon any mistakes. Thank you. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
It was a hot night, a night that required sleepers to stay cool at all costs. His sheets were pulled to the waist, thus revealing a well-muscled sweat gleamed chest.  
  
The large bay windows that led to the balcony were open. As the wind blew the large white curtains that resembled ashen dancing ghosts, ballooned up.  
  
Revealing a glint of silver flashing outside on the haunting marble balcony.  
  
A pure white falcon with eyes that resembled the luminance and colour of a thousand suns, convulsed as the silver winged bird morphed into the graceful body of a women crouched on her hands and knees.  
  
She slowly stood up; her translucent white garb that reached down to her ankles swirling majestically around her in the warm Egyptian breeze.  
  
She gazed up at the stars and whispered in Egyptian, she then noiselessly walked into the dark chamber, her red-gold eyes glowing.....  
  
  
  
Yami was dreaming.  
  
A smile tugged at his lips. For the first time in a long time he was dreaming about the good times.  
  
Back in the days when the Nile was young and Pharaohs ruled over the great and powerful land known as Egypt.  
  
Back when his spirit for the first time ever in its existence was set ablaze, with the exhilarating power of love......  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE TO MARRY ANUK??!!"  
  
TeAn-Zu, Jou-Nahtun, and Tryesett all flinched at the Pharaoh's thunderous and quite violent outburst.  
  
The only two that hadn't cringed was Kuliptii and Isisannacht, both who stood serenely and calmly. One was composed and wise by nature, the other was fairly used to the king's temper, so he was always prepared.  
  
"What Tryesett was trying to tell you, great sire, was that there was an arranged marriage in the works when your father died" Isisannacht responded calmly,  
  
"Apparently with the noble girl Anuk" she finished unhurriedly.  
  
Yugioh stared at the black haired blue-eyed young woman as if his plans were all ruined.  
  
He fell back down into the elaborate gold throne, his head in his hands.  
  
TeAn-Zu exchanged glances with the blonde Jou-Nahtun who looked worried with anxiety.  
  
Suddenly Yugioh started to laugh, he just thought of a brilliant plan, his advisers worried that the mental state of their king was going downhill, stared up at him.  
  
With a huge grin he recited his plan,  
  
"I don't have to marry Anuk if I marry someone else. And I know just who. From the moment I laid eyes on her I knew she was meant to be the Queen of Egypt, ruling by my side...."  
  
The royal advisers all stared at each other excited and worried that the Pharaoh finally found a girl good enough that he would like to make his queen.  
  
The king looked them all in the eye slyly, but clearly head over heels in love,  
  
"Her name is KaRaah"  
  
"Bb-b-b----but sire, she is a priestess, she can't marry outside of the convent!" Kuleptii stuttered fretfully.  
  
Yugioh gazed at him and then over at the other advisers.  
  
TeAn-Zu looked down on her sandles, Jou-Nahtan rubbed the back of his blonde head and nervously forced some half-hearted chuckles, Tryesett stood his ground and looked up at him, and Isisannacht looked wise and thoughtful.  
  
She turned her head up to him and motioned so he could finish telling him his plan.  
  
"Last time I saw KaRaah, she did not seem to happy about being a priestess. So I was thinking, KaRaah and Anuk are stepsisters, so that means they are both of the same noble family and if we could somehow get the convent to agree. They could switch places, meaning that Anuk would be a priestess and KaRaah would be a lady, and I could marry her" he finished proudly.  
  
He was satisfied until Isisannacht replied to what he said  
  
"That is all very fine and good, but I have seen KaRaah in action, and I know that she possesses magic and powers that up until now, only the Gods retained..." Isisannacht's blue eyes locked onto Yugioh's red-violet ones,  
  
"The convent will not give her up without a fierce fight..." she finished, her eyes never leaving the Pharaoh's.  
  
Yugioh's heart was determined, for he will and would do anything to marry her,  
  
"Well then I will fight".....  
  
~END FLASHBACK~  
  
Cool fingertips lightly outlined his jaw line; the faint sensation caused Yami to shiver with pleasure.  
  
He slowly opened his eyes, a female silhouette illuminated by the soft magical moonlight, stood over him. Yami enchanted by the sheer beauty of this sight sighed softly as his hand enclosed around the girl's fingers.  
  
Yami then slowly sat up, the sheets bunching around his nude waist. He reached up to touch the face of the young woman; his hand cupped soft, smooth, warm living skin.  
  
She leaned into him, her long luxuriously soft, shimmering hair brushing against his bare chest.  
  
She tenderly kissed him on the lips; at first she was content to gently outline his lips with her tongue. But then she wanted more; he opened his mouth to her and accepted her readily.  
  
She moaned quietly in his mouth as he pulled her onto the bed next to him.  
  
Yami stroked the insides of her mouth with his tongue, tasting every part of her lips as he explored. She moaned again as she drowned in brilliant vibrant livid colour.  
  
He gently withdrew from her kiss; he turned his body to set the lights on.  
  
The sudden soft light of the bed lamp filled the room with a gentle luminance.  
  
Yami turned back to the girl, his amethyst eyes widened, for she was more beautiful then ever.  
  
Baatzu watched Yami gaze at her; she saw recognition and love.  
  
Yami's voice caught in his throat as he looked over her. She was KaRaah; his first and only love, no doubt about it, with her long shimmering cobalt black hair with gold and silver sleek streaks, slightly tanned creamy white skin, glowing rosy cheeks, red glossy lips, a curvaceous body, a generous bosom, and infinite swirling sparkling rainbow eyes.  
  
He cupped her lovely face with his hands and pulled her into a kiss,  
  
"Kara...." he whispered against her lips.  
  
Baatzu stiffened slightly at the name; it was a familiar name when he said it, but when she repeated it in her head the name had no meaning.  
  
She closed her eyes in pleasure as he started to trail butterfly kisses along her jaw line down to her neck.  
  
Her lovely scent intoxicated him; she was here, really here in his arms! He had to have her and keep her, forever this time; for if she left his spirit again he was sure he would die.  
  
He slid the light fabric of her cloak off her shoulders; she was wearing a black silk tunic underneath.  
  
She trailed her fingers over his naked muscled chest. A smirk tugged at her lips as her gaze met his; he smiled back with his red-violet eyes.  
  
Baatzu's smile disappeared as déjà vu overtook her, she gazed deeply into his amethyst eyes.  
  
She felt as if she knew them. Her deep green eyes crinkled perplexed,  
  
"Have I met you before?... Previous to today?" she asked genuinely confused.  
  
At the inquisition Yami felt his blood turn cold. Baatzu felt his gentle embrace let go; she looked at him alarmed,  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked naively.  
  
Yami looked deep into her now blazing magenta eyes, he searched them for any sign of memory, when he saw nothing he asked,  
  
"What is my name?"  
  
"Yami"  
  
His heart jumped as he searched her face,  
  
"Did you remember?!" he asked excitedly.  
  
She looked at him slightly puzzled,  
  
"No.... I heard the white-haired boy call your name when you two walked back to your friends" she replied tilting her head to the side curiously.  
  
He sighed miserably as he lay down on his back, all the while watching Baatzu.  
  
She smiled as she bent down and kissed him tenderly on the lips. Yami resisted and closed his lips to her gentle kiss.  
  
Baatzu grinned inwardly, and determined she used her tongue to lick his lips, after a few seconds of this his mouth parted and accepted her fervently.  
  
Baatzu's eyes flashed open with surprise as Yami wrapped his left arm around her waist and pulled her down to him quite roughly.  
  
He pulled away from the kiss and gently put her onto her back. He gazed into her now brilliant blue eyes, and he leaned down to start kissing her neck and throat.  
  
She closed her eyes and purred in bliss, she gasped quietly in ecstasy as he sucked gently on her collarbone.  
  
He moved from her neck to her left shoulder, trailing butterfly kisses along the way; she shivered in pleasure as the contact of his hot lips touched her warm skin.  
  
Yami's lips once again came back into contact with Baatzu's lips; she received him eagerly and ravenously.  
  
She pulled him on top of her, he gasped as his erection grazed by her hip, she sighed as she felt the pressure of his body come in contact with hers.  
  
Yami reached around her back with his agile hands and slipped her silk bodice off her body. He then pulled away from the kiss to remove his boxers.  
  
Baatzu looked at him, her now turquoise eyes blazing with a fire that Yami had only seen once before; the first time he had been with Kara.  
  
He lay down besides her and started to kiss her neck, slowly making his way to her swollen breasts.  
  
She gasped in delight when he gently sucked on her nipple.  
  
He then moved down to her trim stomach, since she had always been training in combat, her stomach was fit and some of her muscles rippled underneath her skin.  
  
He delighted in that, the sensation of pure strength moving under his lips, tantalizing, tempting, enticing.  
  
Yami moved back up to her lips, plunging his tongue into her mouth, teasing.  
  
His left hand was stroking her silky, smooth, downy cobalt black, silver and gold hair.  
  
His right hand inched downward, he massaged her teat playfully, enjoying the way she arched her back, then he ran his fingers over her lean abdomen, she shivered excitedly at his touch, but then he reached his destination.  
  
She moaned in his mouth as his slender index finger entered into her warm, moist, tender area.  
  
He grinned against her lips as he slowly carefully inserted his middle finger into her.  
  
At this Baatzu cringed as she felt herself stretch.  
  
Yami licked away her tears, and resumed his gentle massaging.  
  
He must remember that she was a virgin in her new body and that he must be gentle with her like he was last time.  
  
She moaned louder against his tongue as he picked up the pace. He pulled away from the kiss to watch her face as she came to her orgasm, she moaned even louder as she was nearing her climax.  
  
With one last cry, her burning claret eyes flew open, her body arched and rocked violently as she reached her pleasurable peak.  
  
She gasped as she slumped against the bed, exhausted.  
  
Yami smiled as he removed his fingers from her and adjusted his body on top of her. Cautious to be as careful as he can with her, he slowly inserted his rock-hard member into her.  
  
Baatzu felt like he was holding back because of her, she wanted him to have pleasure.  
  
With a newfound strength she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him to him roughly, he plunged into her.  
  
She cried out in pain as her hymen violently tore.  
  
Yami sucked his breath in, as he watched her beautiful face distort in pain; he quickly tried to draw back,  
  
"No... I'm ok..." she whispered her eyes shut as the throbbing of the pain rocked through her body.  
  
Yami gently pushed deeper, as the pain faded she gasped in pleasure.  
  
He nuzzled her neck as he buried himself deep, eased back and pushed in again.  
  
He moaned into her sweet smelling hair as he continued thrusting into her completely.  
  
He savoured the feeling of her virgin muscles tightening around his length.  
  
He began to kiss her chin, the hollow of her throat as he brought her more and more pleasure with each glorifying stoke.  
  
She moaned loudly as he quickened slightly, his breathing became ragged pants as he was nearing his climax.  
  
Baatzu became dizzy as she approached her second orgasm of that night; with each stroke she was getting closer and closer.  
  
With one last glorious plunge, both bodies arched and climaxed in perfect synchronization with one another.  
  
Yami shattered, slumped against Baatzu.  
  
For a few moments they laid in each other's arms panting, enjoying the feeling of completeness.  
  
A few moments later Yami pulled himself out of her and lay besides her.  
  
Baatzu raised her head and looked at him with devotion.  
  
"I think I love you,...." she whispered frankly, gazing at him with her lovely multihued eyes.  
  
Yami smiled and reached out to stroke her face,  
  
"I know you do..... I love you too....." he whispered back just as honest.  
  
She sighed pleasantly as she rested her head on his chest, falling into a deep, dreamless, content, slumber.  
  
Yami watched her sleep, his spirit heavy and light at the same time.  
  
He held her to his heart taking pleasure in the exquisite feeling of his soul mate sleeping in his arms as he fell into an exhausted profound sleep........  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok so there you go..... Don't tell me I didn't warn ya!!!!!!!!  
  
Peace out  
  
-magick-angel 


End file.
